what if
by annaPanag
Summary: This is a what if story starting the day Rhett and Bonnie Butler return home from Charleston. You can say is fluffy, you can say it's too optimistic but i had such a good time writting it and i hope you enjoy reading it! Chapter 6 and 7 is up now! Thank you all for your constant support!
1. Chapter 1

_During the last six months i spend so many hours at this site .I have read so many beautiful stories about what happened after the end of gone with the wind and myriads of what-if is my first attempt in 's about what could have happenned, perhaps in a happier and more fair world, where bad things don't happen to good people, after Rhett and Bonnie return home from Charleston._

_I wrote the story initially in Greek and i translated in english so i am afraid there will be many orthographical and syntactical errors. If you detect any please let my know!_

_Please read and review. Any comment, good and bad is welcome!_

_Unfortunatelly i own nothing. Everything belongs to M. Mitchell Estate! _

_I hope you enjoy it as much as i did!_

_Please inform me if you would like more!_

the prodigal husband's return

Scarlett O Hara Hamilton Kennedy Butler opened her eyes and sighed. For the last three months she woke up in exactly the same way. Every night she had the same dream. Or variations of the same dream, to be exact. Mostly, she was dreamming of her husband, the long estranged, always calm and cynical Captain Rhett Butler. The most peculiar thing is that in her dreams he wasn't at all like that. These dreams was a weird combination of the romantic girlish dreams she made as a little girl in Tara and until now she was sure that the hardships of the war and the fear of poverty had completly errased them from her mind and her memories from the pre-war life but mostly from their honey-moon in New Orleans and from the last night she spent with him. It was these last images that made her turn crimson every time she thought of them, even when she was completly alone in the room and that brought a twinkle in her eyes every morning. Other times, like today, she dreamed the prodigal husband's return, she dreamed that he was holding her tightly in his arms and he was kissing her with the unique, exasperating, wonderfull way that only he knew how and...and...and... And every time she was waking up at the best, only to find herself alone again on the enormous bed in her vast and frozen room. She had to admit it, at least to herself, because she couldn't say such a thing in front to him without dying on the spot. But it was the truth. She missed him. And she couldn't understand how it was even possible to miss this black- hearted cad who not only had he left her and made her look even more guilty in front of Atlanta's Old Guard, but he also kidnaped like a common thief her youngest and most beloved child.

The void Bonnie's absence created in Scarlett's life was huge. For the first time in her entire life she hadn't the courage to do anything from all the things that mattered before and used to be the center of her life, her raison d' être. She couldn't care less for the store or the mill. As far as Ashley Wilkes was concerned, he was nothing but one more source of disappointment. Not only was he proved to be uncapable of stopping his sister India from spreading her lies against them, but also, at the few brief occassions they were met, always in public, he was avoiding her and he didn't dare to speak to her or even to look her in the eyes. Scarlett was pretty sure that if it wasn't for Melly's discreet, considerate but in the same time dynamic intervation, her reputation would be completly ruined.

Scarlett was, despite her faults, an honest and fair person. So she couldn't feel nothing but gratitude for her former sister-in –law. Inevitably after gratitude a wave of remorse followed. She realised she had betrayed the only person, apart from her mother, who ever helped her, who was ever there for her when she was in need. This thought left her speechless and shook her for good. But Scarlett was a woman of acting, not of thinking. Since she couldn't make sence of her confused thoughts and her way more confused feelings, she decided to leave the introspection for tommorrow and to devote herself to those she was unwillingly unfair with, id est Melany and her own older children.

During the three months of Rhett's absence Scarlett has realised how true he was in regard to her parental abilities. It became clear to her that it wasn't Melly's fault that her children felt more at ease in her house that in their own and she also understood that it was her children's right to feel comfortable in front of their mother. She came to the conclusion that giving them food and provide shelter for them wasn't enough now that the war was over and since she had a lot of free time, thanks to Rhett's money, she ought to make an effort and create a bond with them, and with Bonnie of course when she would return home.

The worship and adoration by which her former sister in law always showered her has created a beneficial effect on her mood. As far as her relations with her children were concerned, things went extremelly better a lot more quickly than she had let herself to expect. Both of them were litterally starving for love and affection and that was heartening. Of course there was still aloofness but Scarlett could feel optimistic that things would get better and better in time.

Unfortunatelly, as far as her thoughts of Rhett were concerned, there was nothing she could do to put them in provision. Why, in hell, she missed him so much since he was just "a mule in horse harness" as Mammy had wisely once said? (she had successfully managed to errase from her memory the fact Mammy had said the same for her too!) Could she be in love with him? No, she rejected the idea as completly absurd. And what about Ashley? How she could be in love with him since she had felt nothing but cold friendship while she was in his arms the last time? And why Rhett's touch made her feel so heavenly? Exactly there Scarlett decided to stop thinking about it. She decided she was mad at her husband and let the rest to think about tommorrow in accordance to her favorite habbit.

Two relativelly peacefull months passed when a completly new information came to agitate her new found calm. She visited doctor Meade because she was suffering by a serious and very persisting stomach flu. And she was informed that she was pregnant. This was absolutely the last thing she was expecting to hear. For a peculiar reason though she didn't feel upset or nervous. Just surprised and happy.

Suddenly she wanted desperately to see Rhett and tell him the news. When she realised that she couldn't because she didn't have a clue where he was she felt an urge to throw a vase at his direction.

The morning our story beggins, Scarlett was thinking that without further delay she should swallow her pride and write a letter to Rhett's mother in order to learn his whereabouts. But at the same time, she heard an unussual commotion on the ground floor. She heard trunks plunking, Mammy's heavy steps descending the stairs with unusuall rapidity and a familiar high voice, which she hadn't heard for three whole months yelling "Mommy i am home!"

She jumped up, she put hurriedly her wrapper on and went out at the corridor. Once she reached the stairs she saw Bonnie. She was wearing her favorite blue dress and she was holding a kitten. Scarlett thought that she seemed taller and prettier than ever. The little girl's face lit up once she saw her mother and she run impetuously to her open arms. At once exultation and serenity spread inside her. She had never missed another human being so much and she thought that this is how true love should be.

"Bonnie, my darling angel, i missed you so! Tell Mommy did you have fun in Charleston?"

"Charleston is a horrid place" the little girl pouted. "But Grandmother is very nice! She gave me this!" and she waved the kitten high for her mother to see. "Daddy said that..."

But Scarlett wasn't listening anymore because "daddy" has just entered the hall.Once he laid his eyes on her she detected a glimpse she hadn't seen on him for many years, since his visits at Aunt Pitty –Pat's house during the war. But before she had enough time to think about it his expression changed again, it became impenetrable, the mask he wore throughout their marriege.

She felt her heart racing inside her chest. He was wearing a grey traveling suit, flawless as ever, without a single black hair out of order. "Damn him" Scarlett desperately thought "Why did he have to be so handsome?".Then she reflected the mess that her appearance surely was. She was wearing a simple wrap, she hadn't had time to comb her hair and she was wearing no make up. Additionally she was sure that Rhett would notice that she was sleepless and pale. "I hate him" she thought, "Surely now he will make me his laughing stock again. If i try to talk to him , he will throw one oh his common barbs and he will go straight to his room." It was the first time in her entire life that she didn't know what to say in front of a man.

Bonnie pulled her sleeve and yelled "Can I go and see Mr Butler now, please?"

Scarlett said she should find Mammy first to accompany her to her pony and the little girl run out full of excitement. In the meantime Rhett was approaching. He made a mocking formal bow. "Mrs Buttler i pressume..."

She just stared at him, speechless. "Hello Rhett" she managed to whisper. She realised that her best option was to disappear, to hide to her inner senctuary for now and organise her counter- attack on her own terms. She rose up her chin, exactly like her father whenever he was provoked, and said at completly fake ease, hoping he wouldn't be able to call her bluff "I leave you to rest from the long trip and settle down. We will talk at dinner, at seven o' clock as always"

Even in her wildest dreams, she couldn't imagine this answer. "But i am not staying. I came just to be sure Bonnie would arrive safely at home. As it seems a bad mother is betten than nothing. Or maybe it's Mr Butler that she missed the most. We will have to wait and see. I return to Charleston with the next train". Litterally he pull the rug under her feet. Suddenly the world was spinning around her and she couldn't breath. Rhett looked leeringly at her "Not that you are slightly interested in anyone or anything that it isn't your honorable Ashley Wilkes" he snorted. When he received no answer he started to worry. Clearly this wasn't his Scarlett, something around her was different and he tried to figure out exactly what it was. He decided to provoke her. "You do look terribly plain though you know. Could it be possibly a sign that you miss me?" he laughed.

Still no answer. Scarlett tried to compose herself but she failed. She closed her eyes. The dizzyness subsided a bit but all her repressed emotions, which she had to hide from everyone for so long, emerged. Range, bitterness, disappointment and something else on which she couldn't put her finger, overwhelmed her.

"If i'm pale is your fault, not because i missed you of course, but because...because i am going to have a baby. Your baby!" she spitted out with hatred.

All the plans, thoughts and strategies were erased from Rhett's mind. He just knew he wanted to hold her in his arms and never let her go. The old familiar glimpse in his eyes returned and he took a step towards her to hug her. But she was more furius than ever. She twisted to escape his arms and started to punch him on his chest with her fists.

"I hate you" she yelled, "How could you do this to me? After the night we spent together how could you leave me like this? And take my child with you! Go away! I don't want to see you again, ever! You can laugh on my face now! I was so happy when i found out about the baby, I hoped that things could go better between us. But i was wrong! You don't give a damn about me!"

As he heard her last speech, Rhett tried to hold her closer. Amazingly enough, she didn't step away. She stopped punching and wrapped her arms around his neck crying with sobs. Rhett knew Scarlett didn't cry, not in front of others, especially not in front of him, as she didn't want him to think of her as "a silly little ninny" as she had told him once. Now though, she couldn't make herself stop. He could remember only one time he had seen her crying like this, the night Atlanta fell. At this memory he sighed, he hold her in his arms whispering comforting words, strocking her hair and waited for her to calm down.

"I don't want to ever see you again" She said between sobs. "I will take my children and i will go to Tara and you can't stop me!"

Rhett's patience was evaporated. He grabbed her and in his old- familliar routine he took her up the stairs and straight inside her room. He sat on an armchair and put her on his lap. "You aren't going anywhere and i am not going anywhere either! You listen to me? We will both stay put and we will sort out the mess that our life together turn to be. You will obey this time, even if i have to whip you!" he said and kissed her passionately.

Scarlett was looking at him completly fascinated. Her range was gone. A feeling of security and calmness fell upon her and it was wonderfull. She hadn't felt so good in years, if she had ever felt that way in her life before, which she seriously doubted. She smiled at him.

"Everything you told me the last night we spent together was true. You do love me" It wasn't a question. She hadn't been so sure for anything else in her entire life.

He smiled back. "Heaven help me" he said. They laughed and she nestled up his arms. For the first time after the war she felt the weight on her shoulders to lighten.

Today is another day she thought and she was eager to spend it with him.


	2. I know what you did last summer

_Hello again my dear readers and reviewers!_

_I want to thank you again for your support!_

_This is chapter 2! I hope you enloy!_

_Unfortunately i still own nothing, Everything belongs to M. Mitchell Estate! _

I know what you did last summer in... Charleston!

A few days had passed since Rhett and Bonnie's return when Scarlett found once again herself squirming alone in her vast empty bed at night. "Why?' she wondered "What did i do wrong?". She considered thinking about it tomorrow but she realised she couldn't always postpone her life until a tomorrow which probably as it seemed would never come. Her present was way too annoying to ignore and she couldn't stand living like that anymore.

She let her mind go back to what happened these last few days. After he took some rest, Rhett decided to take Bonnie Wade and Ella for a walk to the nearby park, since the weather was so nice. He asked her, truth be told without much enthusiasm, to join them. Scarlett was overjoyed, as it was the first time he let her enter the "universe" he was sharing with the children. Although he looked much more surprissed that Scarlett would like, she noticed that despite his indifference, he was sincerely happy, when she agreed to follow them. This is how she found herself at Atlanta's park with her husband, three little children, Bonnie's pony, from which the little girl refused to be separated, Wade's St Bernard dog, which the boy called Bernard and supposedly was trying to train and the kitten from Charleston with which Ella fell in love from the first sight. This was weird because Ella was always afraid and avoided both Bonnie's pony and Wade's dog. Bonnie in an elation of rare generosity granted the cat to her older sister. Ella named it Blue, and she was ment to be an inextricable part of her life for a very long time.

Naturally, this incredible brood drew the attention of the passersbys. Most of them admired the happy family, but it didn't took long for the gossip to spread. Scarlett's sparring partners wondered when and why Captain Butler returned home, where he was, and mostly why the couple was inseparable the last few days.

The only person who knew on a certain degree what happanned to the Peachtree street mansion was Melany, but there wasn't a chance that she would participate in such a conversation about her sister in law. As she had already done in the past, she threatened her friends that if they didn't stop this idle gossip and didn't open their houses to Scarlett and her husband, she would never speak to them again. As they didn't want at any cost to loose her good grace, they obeyed and as a result, the Butlers became pride members of Atlanta's high society. After all, besides the initial surprise, Scarlett's domestic life was of little interest, so the news mongers stopped following her and started searching for their new victim.

But Scarlett was a bit indifferen for all of that. Of course she was happy that she had again the opportunity to show to Atlanta's old Guard that she was a real lady like her mother, and that she was socializing with good people again becauses she realy detested the carpetbabgers and scallywags who she was forced to associate to ensure her professional and financial stability. She realized how right her husband was about her new friends as well. Truly, they were the same people who had left herself, her friends and family to die of hunger. How had she failed to see it for such a long time? Fortunately the political situation had changed, and Atlanta had recently begun to breathe free again, away from the conquerors and the oppression they imposed for so many years.

But it wasn't these thoughts that kept her up at nights. Her major consern was to restore her relations with her enstranged husband and at that area she had to admit that she made one step forward and two backwards. "Why should it be so difficult?" she wondered but deep inside she knew that nothing was easy as far as her relationship with Rhett was concerned_._

The memory of their first family dinner after Rhett and Bonnie's return still brought chills of exitement to her. After the meal, Rhett gave to the children the gifts which he had chosen with Bonnie's help as he proudly informed them. Tin soldiers and dozens of books for Wade, dolls and myriads of dresses for Ella. The children were thrilled.

"And what did you bring for Mommy?" Ella innocently asked while she was twiddling, holding a gorgeous red dress.

He looked Scarlett in the eye and gave her one of his sardonic smiles. "Of course, we couldn't forget Mommy!" he said and produced a big box. With an extremly evident indifference, which Scarlett could swear that it was fake he emphasised: "Bonnie picked that, because it reminded her the color of your eyes. Lucky for you, she didn't inherit your taste too. You know i would buy the most hideus present for her sake!"

The dress was indeed beautiful, and Scarlett kissed her daughter to thank her, but deep inside she was seething with anger. "He didn't bring me a thing!" She thought, "All this time i was longing for him, he was having fun in Charleston and not even once did he remember me!I can't believe it!" her feminine vanity was a complete wreck.

Then she noticed Bonnie's expession. She was looking eagerly to her father as she was waiting for something. "Give her the other one now!" she yelled.

"What other one?" Rhett asked allegedly indifferent.

Bonnie turned to her mother and with a smile which looked exactly like her fathers she said conspitorially. "one day in Charleston we were walking and we saw a window display. There was a ring with a huge green rock. And daddy was staring at it and then we left. And at night he was sitting in the library at grandmother's house and when he thought noone was looking he pull it out of his pocket and he was saying your name and he was very-very sad!"

"And how on earth do you know all this?" asked Rhett, who felt as if the sky fell on his head, but he couldn't really get angry with his daughter.

"I was under your desk!" Bonnie proudly answered : "I was playing hide and seek and you didn't find me" she giggled.

"Haven't i told you that you shouldn't eavesdropping?"

"Don't listen to him my angel" Scarlet meddled in, blushed by pleasure "The day your daddy first met me told me that evesdroppers learn the most interesting things".

Just in time, Mammy arrived to take the children for their bath. They followed only when their parents promised that afterwards they would read them as many bedtime stories as they wanted.

Once they were left alone in the dining room, Rhett stood up to poor himself a drink. "That's how everything started" Scarlett thought "Three months ago in this same room. Thank God things now are so different between us" She sat on his lap.

"What a nice surprise for your wife" she pouted

"It can't be compared with your surprise, of course" he said laughing and brought her closer to him with a kiss

"Why didn't you give it to me at once?"

"I just wanted to torment you for a little for all i have suffered because of you all these years!" he confessed with a solemnity completly different to his common mocking demeanor.

"How do you run on, Rhett! Give it to me now!" she said and she sounded so like Bonnie that his heart leaped. He knew there was no hope to resist.

He removed a red velvet little box from his jacket pocket and she grabbed it eagerly. She opened it and stayed stunned. The ring was big, as big as her engangement ring, but a hundred times more elegant and a million times prettier.

"I want you to put it on my finger" she whispered, completly overwhelmed and he willingly obeyed.

"It suits you so much. There's no other woman who could ever wear this but you." He cited with approval and gave her a kiss.

When they were done with goodnight kisses and fairytales they found themselves alone at the corridor. During their stay in Charleston a miracle had happenned and Grandmother Elinor had persuaded Bonnie to switch off the night lamp, and now after all the three children's insistence they were sleeping together at the nursery.

That's where the fairy tale gone bad. Rhett was joking that they should better send all their children to his mother in order to impose some descipline in this house, mostly to Scarlett herself, who was more in need, and she was answering in the same style, that it was a shame that despite her magical powers she was unable to do something about his own bad character.

But Scarlett was sure that he wasn't irritated by that. It was just a simple friendly teasing, from those they used to exchange from the first day they met. She could swear he was relaxed and having fun. But completly out of the blue, at the corridor, he gave her a goodnight kiss on the forehead and went straight to his room, which he left only the next morning, leaving Scarlett astonished and alone.

The same thing happenned every night , for the whole week, since their return. And that was the reason why Scarlett couldn't find peace. In front of strangers and even the children he was the sweetest husbant in the whole world, he cherished and spoiled her, he escorted her happily to the best resturants in town and to all the festivities she liked to attend because he was aware of the fact that in a few weeks when her delicate condition will be evident she would have to stay at home, according to the Old South's unwritten law. Also he continued to be the best "daddy" in the world. Rarely, when they were home alone, he was polite as always, but distant and moderate, no emotion evident. In a way, they were back to the early days of their marriege, they were two good friends under the same roof, but with no sign of real passion beteen them.

Normally, she should be more than satisfied. She had all that represented a good and successfull marriege according to Ellen's, her mother's, teaching. But Scarlett who had already expirienced Rhett's ultimate love and devotion, even though she was unaware of the fact at the moment, she knew that something was missing now.

She was wandering why didn't he make any love gesture or at least why didn't he give any sign that he wanted her as a woman. Could his love run out? Could he be bored to wait so long for her and he was staying under the same roof with her only for children's shake? Should she compromise with what he was giving her?

After all, it was altogether her own mistake. She left Ashley and his foolishness to induce her and as a result she lost the only person on the face of earth that was able to understand her, to feel her needs, the only person in front of whom she could reveal her real self, in front of whom there was no need for disimulation as he was never shoked or disatisfied by her true motivations.

Suddenly a light lit up in her brain. Why was she sitting and waiting for him to make his intentions known? They had already abolish all the social convinctions, why shouldn't she speak to him openly for that matter too? Since she had found the nerve to throw him out of his own bed, definately an attempt to bring him back was worthing the effort. She tried to encourage herself. "I wasn't incidentaly the Belle of five whole counties. Since my fourteen birthday, i could easily persuade men to do as i wanted. How different Captain Rhett Butler can be?" she thought. "Quite different" a little voice in her head answered, and before Scarlett managed to stop it, it continued "That's why you love him so much!"

Twass! All the missing pieces were in place at at last and the image was whole and clear. It was Rhett the man she really loved. The hard and cynical but also smart dynamic and fearless Captain Butler. Scarlett accepted this new truth, as she always did without any more questions. She was just sure about it.

Since the most important obstacle, her love for another man, was out of her way, she sensed that the road to their happiness was open ahead of her. She was optimistic that his feelings couldn't really have changed. "No man spoils a woman the way he does if he isn't madly in love with her" she assured herself. She definetely had to give their life together a real chance, she had to find him and let him know how she felt. "He is just a few steps away. One way or another, this agony will soon be over" she thought and with renewed strength she stormed to her bedroom door.

Shooless and without her wraper she opened the door, but she didn't go further as her target was there, just outside her closed door. She didn't see him in time and as a result she fell on him and lost her balance. Fortunatelly he managed to catch her before falling.

"Are you ok?" he asked but she wasn't able to answer due to a nervous laughter outbreak which proved to be contagious. They were laughing together in utter unanimity for a couple of minutes. It was marvelous. Her tense and fears were gone.

"So here you are" she said, once she calmed down

"And you Mrs Butler, pray tell, where were you going...not exactly dressed like this?" Rhett asked, still laughing.

"Damn him!" Scarlett thought. How did he manage to bewilder her and always get the best of her, was beyond her understanding. Her tense was back and she found out she was speechless. If only her rivals as a Belle in Clayton County could see her like that. Scarlett O' Hara who could get every man she laid her eyes on, unable to start a normal conversation with the only man she realy cares for.

So, she did the only thing she could. She went closer and just kissed him. Softly at first, cautiously, but gradually all the surpressed passion came to the surface. Rhett didn't need further encouragement. He picked her in his arms and led her to the bed while she couldn't stop kissing her. Before she unconditionally surrender, Scarlett managed to think that last time wasn't by far that good.

Rhett woke up with the first crack of dawn. Scarlett was beside him. She was still sleeping and slightly snorting, as she always did when she was expecting, he remembered and softly laughed. He bent over her, left a light kiss on her hair and he thought he had to leave. He didn't want to, he didn't want to leave her side,ever, but he knew he had to. Just the thought she could wake up and ask him to go back to his room and leave her alone, took his breath away. He couldn't stand it a second time.

Truth be told, she was really sweet, calm and dative these last days. And last night was unbelivable. Had he drunk, he would be sure he was hallucinating. But still she had never implied that her feelings towards the honorable mr. Wilks are slightly changed, or, allas, that she loved him. And now he was sure she would never realise it. "It's no use" he thought and started putting his clothes on, irritated. He was proud that he had never beg any woman and he didn't intent to start now, not even for Scarlett's sake. He felt her stetching next to him. "Dear God, let her fell asleep again" he mentally prayed, but his body froze once he heard her voice.

"Don't leave again, stay please"

He turned to her direction, and what he saw in her eyes left him speechless. He saw passion, adoration and...fear. Unbelivable. Scarlett O Hara was afraid of his rejection. He saw her sitting up and lying her back to the pillows trying to get comfortable.

"I am so sorry Rhett" she whispered

"For what?" he asked with an equally low voice as if he was afraid that any sound could crumble the dream he was currently living in and he would wake up once again alone in Charleston.

"For this" she said and her finger waved around the room. "I had no right to kick you out of your own bed, and i am sorry for the way i behaved, and for the fact that i never took the time to think what you wanted from me and, please let me explain what really happenned before Ashley's birthday party."

She told it all in one breath as if she was afraid that he would interupt her.

"I am listening" he neatly said

She took a moment to calm down her racing heart. "Nothing hapenned. It's just a misunderstanding. We were talking about the past and i was sad because i realised how empty my life was since the day i forced you to leave. He tried to comfort me but he couldn't as i felt nothing for him anymore, nothing more than polite friendliness, and i seriously doubt that i ever really loved him. I thought myself clever, that i had accomplished everything i needed but i was so wrong. I only managed to hurt you, i betrayed Melany and my own children were afraid of me and i don't know if they will ever completly get over it. And if i loose you my life will be complety meaningless"

She felt more and more free as she spoke, but she wasn't able to continue because Rhett took her in his arms and stopped her with one of his classic kisses which left them both breathless.

"So, if i understood correctly, my darling Scarlett, you are saying that the place in your heart is temporrily vacant. In that case i have to move quickly to fill the gap, before noone else does" he said laughingly.

"Why are you saying that?" she asked with fake bewilderment. "There is no vacant place in my heart. As you already know there is Tara and our children, all four of them (she saw the emotion on his expression but she was unstoppable) and of course there is a place for you. You know i am fond of you!"

"I am quite oblidged, thank you very much!" he said allegedly upsat. "Tell me even for once"

She could swear he was holding his breath "I love you" she whispered.

He didn't hesitated to answer back "I love you too" and then noone talked for many many hours.


	3. Rhett's birthday party

Hello again my dear readers and reviewers! Read, enjoy and if you feel like it review please!

And a question for you. I am sure somewhere in GWTW there is a reference at Rhett's middle name. Do you remember what it is, because i can't find it? Thank you in advance!

As always i own nothing!

Let me tell you what happenned before Rhett's birthday party

The next days Scarlett was living her dream. She couldn't remember a time in her life when she was happier. Not even as a little girl in Tara. Everybody, even Atlanta's biggest gossipers admited it. She was radiating with happiness. The most peculiar thing is that Scarlett herself, not only she didn't do any effort to achieve this, but she was absolutelly anawere of the fact as she had never been so busy in her whole life.

She spent hours and hours with Rhett, alone, locked in the...inner sanctuary of their bedroom, and even more hours with the children. Also she was following Melanie to old guard's social gatherings, supporting Rhett's efforts to make their family again a part of Atlanta's best society. As if all these werent enough she had personally undertaken the Peachtree street mansion's renovation.

The children, as well as Rhett, were thrilled when she suggested the renovation idea, which reinforced her old suspicion that it wasn't only her husband who believed that their home was a "monstrous architectural horror". She trully adored that house, it was Rhett's present to please her, but she couldn't fail to notice that it was too dark, the heavy velvet curtains created a stifling atmosphere and the dozens of mirrors, well, maybe they weren't a good idea after all. Of course her suggestion to be her the one who would choose the new decoration caused an endless array of teasing and it became source of laughter for the whole family.

Eventually, as usually happened these days, Rhett relented. He stated that anyway he had "steeled himself" and he could take anything from her now and he said, breathless from laughing, that they could only pray to God Almighty that the new decoration wouldn't be much worst than the old one. Scarlett tried to keep sulking but she failed misserably. She let the children to pick the furnitures and the colours for their bedrooms and she allowed Rhett to do as it pleased him in the library, which was the only room she wasn't at all interested in, but she wanted to have the last word as far as the rest of the house was concerned.

Despite Rhett's bleak predictions, the final outcome after two months work fully exonarated Scarlett. The new house was bright and pleasant to live in. Naturelly the furniture were expensive as only the best quality materials were used, but the designs were classic and functional without glaring luxuries. Externally the house could not be changed much but the large garden created a very pleasant first impression to the visitors.

Rhett flaunt about her success and he was evidently very proud of her which gave Scarlett great satisfaction. She wanted to reciprocate, to make him happy too, but she couldn't find the way. Rhett was irritatingly self- contained. There wasn't a material object that would thrilled him if she bought it for him. Surely he would appreciate a box of his favorite cuban cigars or a pair of gold cufflinks, but nothing of those was enough for Scarlett.

Finally, though she found it. His fourty- two birthday was approaching and she decided to hold a party in his honnor. This gathering would have nothing to do with the extravagants feasts she used to host during the first couple of years of their marriege, which Rhett hated and rarely participated in. She was going to invite a few good friends: First of all the extended family id est Melanie's family, Uncle Henry, who Rhett estimated and Aunt Pitty for who Scarlett knew that her husband had a soft spot even though he would never admit it. Also his collagues from the bank, and his friends from the club, with whom he played pocker every Wednesday night. And last but not least, his family from Charleston, his mother, his sister with her husband and children and his cousin Maills who was, with his wife Sally, Rhett's best childhood friends, according to Bonnie's information. Scarlett thought that she would have to deal with Mammy's and Pansy's endless grouchiness but it was worthing it. "What's the point of owning such a big house if you don't use it" she thought laughingly and got her self ready for the big fight with Mammy.

For the next days the Peachtree street mansion was buzzing like a bee nest! The children where thrilled that they had their cousins from Charleston to play with, but Rhett's exitement was equal too. He was sincerelly happy to see them again and with overt worship he proudly introduced his wife and children to their relatives.

The biggest surprise though came for Scarlett herself. Rhett has of course talked to her about his mother and Eleanor Butler fully lived up her expectations. She was undoubtably a true lady of the old South, she was smart, dynamic with an excellent sence of humor and in her sixties she mentained much of her beauty which she had bequeath to her son, as Scarlett proudly thought.

What her husband failed to mention simply because he did not know, since he had never the chance to meet Scarlett's mother face to face, was the fact that the two women were so much alike. The same grace, the same tranquil power which could regulate every problem within five minutes, without further disagreements, without protestations, without hurt feelings. Even the same lemon verbena scent. When Scarlett watched her wandering from one room to another admiring whatever she saw around her, she experienced the illusion that it was Ellen somewhere with them too, proud of her oldest daughter. Scarlett sincerelly loved her mother-in-law and made a promise to herself to never let her down.

The same night, in their inner sanctuary she felt the urge to speak about her mother and the life before the war. She spoke to him about her carefree childhood, her family and friends and how everything colapsed, almost in one night when she arrived alone and hunted at her family home after Atlanta fell. She was always avoiding thinking of that, because she couldn't handle the pain, but now she wasn't afraid of showing weakness, she knew she would never be alone again she had found her shelter, Rhett's love and their family was the true source of her power.

But the crying continued undiminished when he apologized for the way he left her at Rough and Ready.

"I swear it, my darling, I couldn't do otherwise. I had to be with them even for one last fight, or remorse would eat me alive. They were fools, who had believed in a lost cause, but they were my people, i had to be with them. I would have enlisted earlier but I couldn't bear to leave you there, I needed first to be sure you'll be safe at your home at Tara. Once the war ended, I tried to find you but it was impossible, that's how i ended up in that jail. And when you came to find me, crushed by fatigue and all the hardships you have been through, while i wasn't there for you, i swore to myself that I would find a way to escape, to give you whatever you needed to forget all these and to marry you. "

"Really, were you going to propose to me back then?" she asked, not quite believing her ears.

"I was going to ask you to marry me since I was visiting you at your aunt's Pity, but i could see that you hadn't surpassed your childish infatuation with your honorable Mr. Wilkes. I couldn't bear a rejection so i tried to divert you not to understand my intentions and exploit it, my hardhearted little girl, thus i said the first thing that came to my mind, that I wanted you to become my mistress. Anyway," he sighed "once they let me leave, when i gave them an outrageously large amount of my ill- gotten gains, I ran to Pity's to find you but i was late and you had already married Frank. I remember being drunk for two days and two nights. I thought my life was over, that i had lost you forever. I compose my self again only when I realized that i still could be part of your life that i still owned something you wanted more than anything else, a lot of money, and i still could take the panic from your eyes ".

"Do you remember our rides with your carriage?" she asked "You can't imagine how much you helped me back then. I waited impatiently for you and once i was seeing you turning the corner, always elegant, well-dressed, this scent of cigars and branty, i felt my heart pounding. Every morning i woke with the thought of meeting you and the memory helped me to handle the rest of the day. Your calm strength gave me courage to continue struggling and your advice of... dubious morality saved me so many times. Without you i would have never manage to compose myself again! How did i miss it back then?"

"What?"

"How much i needed you, you not your money, to support my every step"

Rhett pulled her closer. "My darling, my love, my life" he whispered, and in the same tone he continued "When i realised that you were expecting i went mad. That night i really feared i would go to Frank's store and kill him in cold blood. But i couldn't do that to you. Nor to your child. I loved Ella even before she was born, i wanted to be me her father"

"But you are" Scarlett interrupted him abruptly "Ella adores you"

"I know" he answered "I left because i didn't want to cause to both of you more pain. I return only when i heard from a Yankee friend of mine that Frank was seriously involved with the Klan"

Scarlett could not bear to see any more desperation in his eyes "Stop it" she said, "All these are behind us now, I am yours and I will be forever. Come on, we have to get some sleep now, tomorrow is the party and I'll look like a fright " she wiped her eyes and tried to smile.

He smiled back. "Seriously now Scarlett, when do you plan starting being conscious? After the baby is born; From parties and renovations to love confessions and overnight crying jags cetrainly we will drive it crazy!" he laughed and caressed with his hand her slightly rounded belly.

"Don't worry! Our baby is strong and happy and i can tell you it has a really good time!" She gave him a quick peck on the chic and rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes while heard him muttering that the day after tomorow he would throw everyone out, bodily if necessary and he would force her to do what she should! She fall asleep while still laughing.

Of course the party was a total success. Everyone was there. No member of Atlanta's old guard considered to reject the Butler's invitation. The enthusiasm was contagious, the champagne flowed abundant and Rhett with his concerns was irritatingly enjoyable. The whole evening he was whispering sweet nothings in her ear and tried to make her sit down to not get tired, he allowed her to drink only a sip of champagne "for good luck" as he said and all the time he was watching her out of the corner of his eye. Scarlett tried to keep sulking for all this unacceptable oppression but again failed misserably. When he offered her his arm to get the dance started every thought was deleted from her mind. There was nothing in this world but the wonderful music and his hands that sent chills throughout her body. The heck remained undiminished almost until morning and everyone got to bed exausted and extremelly happy.

The next morning the relatives of Charleston said they had to return home, thanked them warmly for everything and promised that, undoubtably they would meet again soon. Despite Scarlett and Rhett's persistence Eleanor said she had to return to Charleston but promised she would come back soon to assist her daughter in law with the arrival of the new family member.

At noon, they were once again at the familiar park near their house. Bonnie was hidden under Scarlett's skirt, just as Wade used to do when he was at her age. A bit later Ella came closer and all of them continued the game.

"Are you really going to have a baby;" she asked

Scarlett could not restrain a smile. "Yes. What do you think about having a little brother to play with? "

Rhett, who was a little further away helping Wade with Bernard's training approached them supposedly angry.

"Where does it come from now? I thought I made my self clear the prevoius time. I said no more boys. Only girls! "

"I do not care what you want!" Scarlett answered unable to stop smiling. "I have a feeling, premonition that it will be a boy. Just like you. Don't you like the idea? Not that you can do something if it's a boy! "

"Neither you can do something if it's a girl," he answered in the same tone and gave her a peck.

"Not another little sister!" Wade jumped in "Two are more than enough!"

"Wade is right" Scarlett supplemented. Balance must return in this family. Two boys and two girls" she said and winked.

"Wade is mean and hatefull" Ella yelled to her brother and took off her tongue. "I also prefer a girl to play dolls with me!"

"You better have both," Bonnie suggested "and everyone will be happy!"

"Fidlee dee dee" Was all Scarlett could answer and hid into Rhett's arms who desperately tried to suppress his laughter. Suddenly the whole idea did not seem so bad to her after all.


	4. the green-eyed monster of jealousy

_Hello dear readers and reviewers! After a hiatus due to Easter vacations, here i am!_

_This is chapter 4! Read, enjoy and if you feel like it review!_

_I still own nothing. Everything belongs to MM Estate!_

The green-eyed monster of jealousy

During the next days, the Butlers returned to their normal routine. Every morning Rhett went to his office at the bank, Wade at school, Ella and Bonnie with their governess and Scarlett, whose pregnancy was now more than obvious, spent many hours at home. For the first time she felt gratitude for the unwritten laws of the old South which obliged her to stay in, because she really needed rest. This pregnancy was unlike anything she had experienced in the past. None of her previous children had caused so much trouble. Despite the fact that he had just entered the sixth month she felt her body heavy and unwieldy. She was getting tired more easily than she would ever care to admit and she was irritated by everybody and everything, with the exeption of the children, in front of whom she tried and mostly succeeded to control her temper.

Rhett was the usual target of her wrath. Of course, her feelings hadn't changed a bit. She loved him more than ever, but, for no obvious reason she bursted upon him all her nerves and frustration. The quarells, which have always been an ordinary event in their marital life, apart from the last few months,made again their appearance. In general, Rhett showed endless patience. He did his best to cheer up her mood, he was always sweet and polite and brought her small gifts. Despite her constant nagging, every night in the inner sanctuary of their bedroom, Scarlett forgot everything that ruffled her feathers,she apologized and Rhett with his kisses and caresses immediately managed to calm her and the baby down. He was the only one able to succeed this and it became the greatest pleasure in Scarlett's life those days. So we can say that these little fights not only didn't manage to estrange them but rather they brought them closer. A particular quarrel, though, was destined to be more serious and it turned once more their relationship upside down. The occasion classically was offered by the always wooden-headed, honorable Mr. Wilkes.

It all began when Scarlett announced that she missed her work and that she planned to visit her store and the sawmill. After six months of almost complete absence she was sure that they would both be on the verge of economic collapse. But if she wanted to be true to herself, it wasn't the necessity the only reason she wanted to return to her previous activities. Despite the changes in her life she was never a typical woman of her era. She loved all her children and she was extremely happy about the baby that was coming but deep inside there still was a dynamic entrepreneur, who couldn't live just as a wife and a mother. She would always need a challenge. During these past six months her mind and energy was channeled in the settlement of her personal life and in her panic she neglected her business. But now that her relations with her husband were more than good she started once more to miss the exitement and the self- satisfaction the professional success always brought to her .Rhett said that there was no way to let her get about the streets of Atlanta in her delicate condition. She found his point logical and offered with an impeccable professional style a compromise. That he would carry the ledgers home for her to check. This time he reluctantly accepted.

Frank's store fully satisfied her vanity. Hugh Elsing, the director Scarlett had hired when Bonnie was born, but was never left unsupervised before, proved unable to organize properly the new orders by his own initiative and as a result the sales rate plummeted. Scarlett scolded him, gave him clear, written directives, and she threatened him that if next week's results weren't considerably improved she would dismiss him at once. Suddenly she felt great!

Ashley's sawmills, however, was a completly different case. The business flourished. As it seemed, Ashley hid inside him an efficient businessman and he just needed to be left in peace in order to bring those talents to light. He was the most honest lumber merchant of Atlanta and all the best construction companies trusted him and only him as they were sure that he would never steal them and that he was the only who could be trusted as far as the quality of the commodities was concerned. Since Scarlett and her malpractices were out of the way, Ashley managed to earn the respect and esteem of his associates and their company had the best reputation in town. Profit rates of course ware small, but there were so many new orders every day that the final result was impressive. Scarlett had to admit it, even just to herself. There was more than one way to success and Ashley had just discovered his own.

A quite sizable amount of money was accumulated at her own bank account too. Scarlett of course was pleased but at the same time she thought that these money didn't belong to her, she hadn't worked for them. On the contrary she could remember many times that she intervened and canceled Ashley's contracts because she found them unprofitable. As it proved, however, she was wrong.

"I destroyed him" she desperately thought, "he was the only person who i ever tried to help in my life but I brought him nothing but missery. If he had accepted back then the job in New York, if I hadn't trap him to keep him close he would have become a successful businessman much earlier". She realized that if Ashley would take all the sawmill's profits the Wilkes would live like kings. The extra money were Beau's studies at the university, their travels, the boring literary books that enjoyed so much as a family, the house Melanie always dreamed of.

Therefore, she concluded that she had to sell him her share. But he knew that Ashley didn't have the necessary money. She thought that she could also give it away to him without substantial loss, she would do anything to appease her remorses. Besides Rhett took care of everything. Her own future and her children's was more than guaranteed. She decided, however that it would be better not to ask her husband's help on that matter. He would never understand her motives and he would accuse her that she was still chasing him, as she remembered that he has never been willing to lend her money to help Ashley.

During the endless hours she had to spend at home alone in forced idleness she formed an excellent, according to her opinion, plan in her mind. The part that troubled her the most was to find a way to get out of the house without anyone notice. Afternoon was the most convenient time as Ashley would be alone in the office and Rhett would be in the park with the children. She could pretend that she was feeling unwell and would stay in bed to have some rest. Then she would just take the carriege and in half an hour she would be at the sawmill, make her offer to Ashley and be back long before the others return from the park.

She was trully thrilled that everything would be arranged the best way without Rhett learning a thing and she found it so difficult to remember to pretend in front of him in order not to draw his suspicion that she was up to something, which, deep inside knew it was almost imposible given the exasperating capacity of her husband to read her like an open book.

In retrospect, Scarlett admitted that she should have known better and imagine that the project wouldn't go unnoticed. All day he was watching her out of the corner of his eye. He waited patiently for her to admit what she was thinking of but Scarlett couldn't speak because she realy couldn't afford to start another fight with him, let alone for Ashley's sake. In some point, Rhett, however reluctantly, left for the park with the children and Scarlett went to the sawmill only after she made the coachman swear that he wouldn't say a thing to his boss. Rhett despite children's cries and begging, returned home earlier as he was worried about her, and of course he learned that she was out. He waited for her like a beast in the cage and he was clearly relieved when he saw her coming home. He tried to control his temper as she was obviously hopeless. Nothing turned out as she expected. Ashley had rejected her offer, and so did Melanie who visited immediately after.

When he realized that the target of her sneaking was Ashley and the sawmill he went competly outraged. He was yelling that she was irresponsible and that she didn't give a damn for anything or anyone in order to carry out every mad idea that came to head. He left their room knocking the door behind him, more outraged than ever and went to sleep for the first time since the first week of his return from Charleston to his old room, that now after the renovation was guest room.

Scarlett didn't manage to find peace that night. She was sure that his temper couldn't last long and that eventually he would relent, admit his mistake and ask for her forgiveness, but in vain. Next morning she felt awful. Her back ached and the baby was kicking like crazy.

Rhett showed up late in the afternoon, serene and fully appeased holding a bouquet of roses and warm like a summer morning in Georgia. Deep inside he was happy that Scarlett was willing to get rid of her collaboration with Ashley and was so proud of her that she had matured so much and saw that there were more important things in life than money so he decided to intervene to help her to complete her errant.

With a mocking formal bow, he said "Your wish is my command. Melanie is now persuaded to cooperate. She will get the money from us for Ashley to buy the sawmill and she will tell him that she inherited them from some God forsaken relative of her mother" and approached in order to kiss her and give her the flowers to seald their reconciliation.

But Scarlett wasn't able to hear anything. She was furious. "Really?" she asked full of irony. "Yesterday she was adamant that she couldn't accept anything more from us. But as soon as you made your appearence everything was solved as if by magic! Mely who i always thought as my best friend betrayed me! She cares only for you and can't stand to let you down! "

Rhett couldn't bear to hear another word. "What are you talking about my girl?" he took a step to her direction in order to embrace her but she twisted to avoid him. "Mely agreed to lie just for your sake. I convinced her only when I told her that I was worried about you. That you were too tired but you would never give the sawmill you built with your own hands to a stranger, only to Ashley. "

Nothing could stop Scarlett's holy rage. "It's unfair" she cried "I just wanted to help, to do something good for Ashley for once in my life. But neither you nor Melly ever trusted me. Once you have made your appearance though ... There is nothing she wouldn't do for you! " she spitted.

"You exaggerete" Rhett tried to calm her down.

"Not at all," Scarlett continued, her anger unabated, "this is the truth Rhett why don't you admit it? You're her hero, she worships the earth you step, since the war, when you returned her wedding ring she had donated at the Atlanta's hospital bazaar, do you remember? And of course she is not your only admirer. If only it was just Melly! "

"Are you jealous, my pet?" Rhett smirked

"Of course not! It's the truth. Melly adores you, Maybelle Merriwhether always had a little crush on you since you provided her with the fabric for her wedding dress during the blockade, and you don't want me to remamber your friend's wives or even daughters in New Orleans who practically died for a dance with you! And you never disappoint any of them! It is only reasonable to wonder why noone ever is able to deny anything to you! "

"I won't tolarate any more of this nonsense. I'll wait for you to think calmly about what you accusing me tonight and only then shal we talk again" he replied angrily, because deep down it bothered him that all this was happening for Asly's sake. His appreciation for Melanie was unlimited but his contempt for her husband would never change. "Besides, it didn't took me ten years to overcome my childhood infatuation, so i would recommend you to think it twice more before you throw your accusations against me in the future" he spitted.

Scarlett felt as if he threw icy water on her. There was no way to hold a new tantrum that threaten to overwhelm her. "Maybe i am crazy, since i accepted to marry you, but Bell is not a creature of my imagination, nor her establishment that you financially support for years. Maybe it took me too long to clarify my feelings but it's not me the one who has mysterious wards in New Orleans, for whom i never speak not even to my wife! " she shouted with hatred, but then she put her hand in front of her mouth to stop herself.

Not for her life would she ever believe that she said that out loud. She no longer had any complaints from her life with Rhett but these two issues always somewhat annoyed her and she wanted to learn more about them but not in her wildest of dreams did she imagine that it would be her to bring them to the surface let alone in this manner.

Deep inside she knew she was unfair to him. Shee couldn't blame him for anything. She could swear that he hadn't set foot to Bell's establishment since his return. As far as his ward ward was conserned, the truth was that she knew nothing because she simply never asked anything. She had nothing more in her hands than vile gossip, which was probably just lies, that the child was his. And she had accused him as if she was sure of his guilt.

Rhett was furious. He grabbed her arm and shook her. "If you weren' carrying my child what I wouldn't do to make you shut your stupid mouth" he cried. Then he let his hand fall and rushed out of the room. She heard the front door slamming.

"He left!" she desperately thought. "He left and will never come back. Once again i threw happiness with both hands. Good Lord what's wrong with me? When will I learn to control my nerves?" Her eyes filled with tears. "Now there will be no doubts left that I am not a lady. Thank God Ellen is not alive to see me like this. How will i ever manage to bring him back? What if he left to Charleston; What shall I do; I can not bear not to see him again! "

Her mind was jumping from one incredible idea to another when Rhett stormed back into the room, as furious as before. Scarlett just stared at him, her emerald eyes full of tears, completly unable to utter a single word. He was holding a piece of paper and gave it to his wife. She read it and couldn't believe her own eyes. It was a contract whereby Bell bought Rhett's share of her establishment. Scarlett was so ashamed that she did not know what to say.

"Look at the date" he neatly said. She found it. March 15, 1868. A few days before their wedding.

"Why didn't you say it to me before? How could you left me suffering, believing that every night you were living our home to go to her?"

"I meant to tell you once you said or did something good. But you didn't give me a good excuse all these years. Scarlett, i haven't set foot in Bell's establishment at least for nothing more than a pocker game or a glass of whiskey since the day you agreed to marry me. The night you kicked me out of our bedroom, I went, got drunk, tried to forget you but it was hopeless. "

Scarlett couldn't stop her tears. "Rhett, darling, i am so sorry. I was so frightened, I thought you left, I heard the door closing behind you, I was afraid that I will never see you again. I do not know what came over me, i didn't meant what i said, you can not imagine how embarrassed i am. There is no excuse for what i said, but i am not myself the last few days. Could you ever forgive me? "She said it all in one breath, as if she feared that he would disappear again in front of her eyes .

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her tightly in his arms. He sat in the armchair and put her on his lap. "I opened the door but I realized that I can't any longer leave like a thief every time we have a problem. You're right, Scarlett, I kept many secrets from you all these years and i nearly destroyed all our chances in happiness, but I won't do it anymore.I want you to believe me, darling. No more lies, no more leaving! Tell me,will you forgive me? "

Still sobbing she nodded with her head "yes" and relaxed in his arms while Rhett continued. "I should have talked to you about Tom years ago but I didn't think you really cared. He is my best friend's son. Twenty- five years ago we were searching together for gold in California. He was killed in a bar fight to save me. I thought it my duty to protect his son and give him whatever his father would if he had the chance. He is a lawyer now, he lives in London. I haven't seen him in years." While he spoke his hand caressed her rounded belly. The baby calmed down immediately. Scarlett sighed with relief. "I'd love to meet him but, now Rhett, please let's go to our room" she purred and buried her face in his neck. "I am so tired, i didn't manage to sleep last night,I can't understand why you always look so flawless" she complained.

Rhett laughed loudly. He didn't need further encouragement. He gave her a quick peck, he took her in his arms and straight up to their bedroom. Later, just before fall sleep, with her head resting on his chest, Scarlett thought that nothing can ever come between them.


	5. When Gerald met Eleanor

_Hello again my dear readers and reviewers. _

_Sorry for the delay. Translation is a tricky and boring bussiness._

_Here comes chapter five. I have to admit that my mind has already flown to my new idea for a what if story- which will be up soon- but since i love this one very much and since it's only one last chapter to go i decided to give it a shot! _

_I am not sure it works very good in English but i did my best. Anyway read, enjoy and if you feel like it review._

_Thank you all very much for your support._

_This chapter is dedicated to Lawdymissscarlett who enlightened me about what K. Stands for in Rhett's initials and to my friend and "muse" Chris OHB for the constant support_

_As always i own nothing. Everything belongs to M.M. and her Estate _

When Gerald met Eleanor

The following weeks things were much calmer for our favorite couple. Scarlett's pregnancy progressed normally and had entered the final stage. Everyone who had been around them admitted that they had never looked more content. The quarrels magically disappeared. Rhett did everything to keep his wife calm, he took care and spoiled her. This was expected. The most amazing though, was the fact that Scarlett reciprocated and even surpassed his efforts. She remembered an old hobby of hers, cooking, which she used to enjoy a lot as a little girl at Tara or even later when she was married to Frank but she had quit these last years. She waited for him to return home from the bank every afternoon she cooked his favorite meals and spoiled him. She used to call him "Rhett darling" and the funny part is that now Rhett, for his life, found it impossible to tell where his name ended and where the endearment term started. Every evening they took long walks, because the doctor said that walking was good for the mother and child and talked about everything anyone could imagine. He spoke of the trips he wanted to do together, the places he wanted to show her, and she analyzed her latest business plans, which she would put in place immediately after the the baby was born, as she pointed out each time.

Major discussion topic was of course the baby's name. As always, it was impossible to agree. Scarlett wanted, if it was a boy after all to give him his name.

"R. K. B." She was mumbling, "Rhett King Butler junior. Isn't that wonderful?" but he couldn't stand it. He was adamant that too much fame followed that name, and almost never for a good reason, and that it would be unfair for the child to start his life with such a bargain.

"I am sure you have more ideas in that beautiful head of yours" he teased.

"Of course i do" she answered in the same style "we can always take the traditional way"

"What do you mean?" he suspiciously asked as the discussion was leading towards a direction he didn't like at all.

"We can name him after our fathers. A combination. Gerald Langston Butler for example. I think it's fitting".

"I have no objection for Gerald. In fact i like it a lot but i want nothing relating to my father" he said matter- of –factly.

"Rhett darling, you have to let it go someday and forgive him or you will never find peace. That's why i insist on that name. Anyhow, you owe him that much"

"Me?" he angrily asked "and pray tell mrs Butler, why?"

"Think about it and you will see how right i am. If your father hadn't kicked you out, you wouldn't have become the notorious Captain Butler, you wouldn't have come to Atlanta and you wouldn't have met me. Probably you would still live at your family plantation in Charleston, you would be married to a proper charlestonian lady and you would be bored to death!" she teased him to lighten his mood.

"No way" he answered in the same style. "No matter the circumstances, i believe you would always find a way to sneak in my life" he said and laughed out loud as he saw her expression.

"Me? I sneaked into your life? If you really believe this Captain Butler, you have another thing coming! Everybody in Atlanta knows you begged me for years to marry you!" they laughed with their "inside joke" and he pulled her closer.

"Do we have a dial?" she asked in her impeccable professional style.

He wrapped his hands around her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead but he merely said "We will see". Scarlett knew, however, that she had convinced him. "And if it's a girl;" he asked

"That's a lot easier. Since Ella was named after my mother we can call her Eleanor. Judging by your expression, a blind man could tell how much you like the idea!" she playfully answered.

"Katie Eleanor Butler" a thrilled Rhett supplemented, and in that mood, embraced in each other's arms they returned back home.

As the due day was rapidly approaching Rhett increased his efforts to cheer Scarlett up. Despite his best intentions though she was very nervous as the pregnancy troubled her more and more everyday. She felt as is she was going to explode and she found it difficult to walk or even sleep. In general she tried not to reveal his anxieties and fears to her husband as he was enough worried by himself, but he, due to his insightfullness, understood everything. Melanie was also by her side. She was thrilled about the new baby and she enjoyed Scarlett's pregnancy almost more than Scarlett herself. Eleanor also arrived from Charleston to assist. This change was pleasant for the whole family as the children adored their grandmother but mostly for Scarlett who had a soft spot for her mother-in- law who reminded her her own mother so much.

A few days after her arrival the three women enjoyed together their afternoon coffee and talked about the new nursery room.

"What colour did you finally choose?" Melanie breathless from laughing asked.

"Green. God's nightgown! Sorry my darling Eleanor, i know how much you love your son, but he is the most stubborn, wooden-headed man i have ever met." The two women without talking, exchanged an understanding look and Scarlett continued unstoppably "he declared that since i wouldn't relent about pink, he would never reconsider blue so we compromised in light green. The furniture will arrive in two weeks".

While talking with excitement she stopped abruptly. She sighed "If it kicked from the outside i would be black and blue. I will never get used to this situation" she complained. The two women tried to comfort her. They put pillows behind her back and gave her a stool to put her feet up.

Scarlett tried to reassure their worries but, truth be told the previous night was rather difficult. After the little quarrel about the colour of the nursery they early withdrawn to their room. She lied down as she fell exhausted but she found it impossible to relax and sleep. Rhett, according to their favorite habit, took her in his arms and by the morning for the first time in his life he was run out, he had used all his vast repetoire of funny stories from his wild youth, he had murmured every silly children's song and fairytale he could remember but still he couldn't calm her and the baby down. Eventually early in the the morning she fell asleep, only to wake up a few hours later because of her old nightmare which she hadn't see in months, screaming and soaked in sweat. That seemed to her a very bad sign but she decided not to think about it now and leave it for tomorrow. By the time she got up she felt a little but permanent ache in the middle and a strange discomfort.

It was Eleanor that first noticed that despite her attempt to prove that everything was fine, her daughter-in-law was still too pale and silent. She tried to engage small talk to help her relax. Scarlett on the other hand felt that the only thing she needed was Rhett but as she knew he wouldn't return home for a few more hours she apologized and said he had to go lie down for a little. She tried to get up but a sharp pain stopped her. She sat down again and stared completely stunned the little red pool that had formed between her legs.

"My water broke," she said as calmly as possible. With Eleanor's help she managed to return with great effort to her room , while they sent Melanie to bring Rhett and the doctor.

Scarlett counted the minutes until Rhett and the doctor finally arrived. The pains were too frequent and strong according to her experience. She was scared because this had never happened to her before. She tried to maintain her composure but it was not always easy.

When Rhett heard, just as he entered the house, yealings and groans he felt as if the earth beneath his feet started trembling. Bonnie's birth was an easy and quick experience and he expected that this would happen now as well. More white than the sheets on the bed he entered her room and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Are you well enough;" he asked.

She tried to smile wearily and replied with fake optimism "I am fine" She didn't want to worry him before it was completely necessary although she had begun to fear that it would be inevitable. He didn't say anything more, he just sat next to her and begged for the doctor to come at last.

The next few hours passed agonizingly slowly for Rhett. Like a beast in the cage he paced up and down the hallway in front of Scarlett's bedroom and smoked unstoppably, but he couldn't either bear to put any more distance between Scarlett and himself than what was absolutelly necessary. But he was not alone. Wade was beside him. Just like the night Bonnie was born he ran away from Aunt Pity's home, where the other kids waited patiently because he wanted them to celebrate together the arrival of the new family member.

Wade's love and adoration was really valuable for Rhett as the boy was the only person who respected and appreciated him so much throughout his life.

Scarlett on the other hand felt Rhett's present outside the closed door and took courage and strength. Fear, pain, suffering all was forgotten the moment she first held her son in her arms in the early hours next day. She was crying and laughing at the same time and she could swear that she couldn't feel happier but she proved herself wrong when she held her daughter too, who was born only a few minutes after her twin brother.

There was nothing more she wanted from her life other than to see Rhett Butler's expression when he would learn the news. She asked the doctor to let him come inside without telling him anything. The reality surpassed by far her imagination. Not in her wildest dreams Scarlett could imagine that such a cruel and cynical man as her husband could feel so much joy. Really, he acted like a little child. He didn't know who to look first, who to embrace first, who to kiss first. Excited, he took all three of them in his arms and he whispered "Thank you".

His exitement was surpassed only by hers. She knew Rhett was born to be a father and she was absolutely gratefull to her fate that he was the father of her own children. She adored him even more for his attitude towards the children and she couldn't remember why his behavior used to upset her so much when Bonnie was a baby.

Children's enthusiasm was similar. Wade's pride especially, surpassed every limit when Rhett allowed him, as big brother to see the babies first and be the one who would bring the news to his sisters. He promised that he wouldn't disappoint him and run to Aunt Pity's house to execute his mission.

Bonnie and Ella also declared excited by the news but Scarlett saw signs of behavior alarmingly similar to the jealousy she had felt when her sister Sue Ellen was born and she decided to divide her attention both among her daughters and the babies, in order to give them time to accept the new situation and calm down.

This time Scarlett didn't find the necessary confinement so annoying, as she insistedto take care of the babies by herself and she allowed anyone other than Rhett, Eleanor and Melanie to touch them. Life in a house with five young children was definitely not easy but Rhett and Scarlett adjusted immediately and soon could not remember that just a few days ago Gerald and Eleanor weren't part of their lives.


	6. New York New York

_Hello again dear readers and reviewers._

_There are some strange things about this chapter i would like to share with you. _

_First of all, i have to admit that it was Chris OHB who initially chose New York as their destination, and i thank her very much for allowing me using her idea._

_Secondly, it rips my heart as a history teacher, but it's the truth. There is a historical innaccuracy in this story. That's how everything started. I thought "what Rhett and Scarlett could do in New York? As every foreign tourist in N.Y. i thought of the Statue of Liberty, but i found out that it was put there only in 1886 and i abandonned the idea. Then i thought that the Butlers could combine bussiness with plesure at this second honeymoon, and as our darling Scarlett is a lumber bussiness woman, i thought they can built something...Skyscrapers, which are New York's symbol. Searching the net for more advice i found out that the first scyscraper was built also in 1885, in New York (although there were skyscrapers in other cities such as Chicago since 1879). So i thought, that's a sign. They will both visit statue of Liberty and they will built the will just transfer the action in 1885, although for the Butlers it's only one year after Rhett and Bonnie's return from Charleston. Consider it as a time paradox or just ignore the historical frame (along with my rumblings!)_

_Anyway it's just a fluffy, funny attempt in funfiction, so don't take it too seriously! Thanks for your patience!_

_As always read, enjoy and if you feel like it review please!_

_This was meant to be the last chapter but then a new idea hit me, so there will be one more chapter, which will be up tomorrow morning!_

_As always i own nothing! Everything belongs to MM Estate!_

_So here we are..._

New York, New York

Six months later the Butler family had found her new routine, and Rhett figured out that it was the right time to take Scarlett for a second honey moon.

"Mother can take care of the children for as long as we want. There is no reason to worry."

Scarlett was reluctant. "I don't know Rhett. And where are we going to go?"

"Wherever you want. London, Paris..."

"No" Scarlett answered matter-of-factly "I can't leave behind five little children and "fly away" to the other side of the earth. One day, when the twins will be old enough we can go all together. For the time being, lets go somewhere near. I want us to be back before too many weeks pass because it will start to show and..." but she wasn't able to continue because Rhett had already jumped up and starred at her completely stunned.

"What's the matter?" she asked

"I don't belive it! Are you pregnant?

"Who? Me?" she asked, totally bewildered. "How on earth did you jumped on that conclusion? You are not completely wrong though. Melanie is pregnant. She told me her secret a few days ago. Ashley doesn't know anything yet! I sent her straight to our doctor, who did wonders with the twins so I'm not worried, she will have the best care possible, but I do not want to leave her alone for long. She is the only person who was ever there for me when i was in need in my whole life, apart from you of course"

Rhett was thrilled as he knew how much Melly wanted more children, but he was relived as well. Scarlett's last pregnancy was an exausting experience for both of them and he wasn't sure he wanted to repeat it, not so soon at mere thought that her life would be in danger brought waves of panic to him. Besides five children were enough.

"I promise to bring you back in two weeks, darling" he reassured her.

But Scarlett was still thinking his last speech. Something troubled her. "But Rhett, why were you so worried? Since we are using "protection" as you call it? Didn't you assured my that this way is completly safe? Didn't you said that there is no reason to deprive ourselves from anything and that we could be together without being afraid of the possibility of another baby so soon? Was that a lie?" she suspiciously asked.

"No, of course not" he laughingly answered "but noone can be a hundred per cent sure with these things, especially when dealing with you. It wasn't that difficult to get you pregnant the last time, with quite remarkable results, i might say" he gave her a wing and complemented "Darling, i don't know if you are still the prettier girl in five counties, but undoubtably you are the most fertile!"

Scarlett gave him a little smack on the arm and in the same style she answered back "Now are you telling me this? Pray tell, Rhett are there any more nasty surprises ahead for me? Do our children have little brothers and sisters accross the planet? No, i think that my original plan for avoiding pregnancy was better and i will stick to that. I am going to doublelock my door again and you are never going to see the inside of my bedroom, not for many many years, at least!"

She was jocking, of course. But Rhett's expression grew darker and darker. He started pacing up and down in front of their bed.

"No Scarlett. I can't stand hearing these words from you again, not even as a joke. If a loose you a second time, i won't make it. I can't live without you anymore. I desperately tried for three months in Charleston, but it was impossible. And then i could only imagine how it would be to realy have you mine, body, mind and soul but reality surpassed my wildest dreams. He bent and kissed her so passionatelly as if his life litterally depended on that.

"Rhett darling, i am so sorry. Of course i didn't mean it. It was a silly joke! I swear it, you are not going to get rid of me so easily Captain Butler!" she pouted and sat on his lap. This was their favorite habbit this last year and that was how they solved all their differencies.

"No, i am sorry, i don't know what came over me. Just the thought of loosing you drives me crazy. Please forget all about this because i am already embarrassed enough." In order to change topic of conversation he asked "We still haven't picked destination for that second honey- moon"

"We don't need a new destination! Let's go back to New Orleans!" Scarlett suggested "I was so happy back then and i have a suspicion that things are going to be even better this time!" she laughed and gave him a wing.

"Won't you like to see some place new?" he asked

"Alright then. You pick a place. As long as we are together, wherever you choose to take me, i know it will be magnificent! But remember. Not too far away from Atlanta" she said a gave him a kiss to seal the deal.

Rhett thought of it a lot and an afternoon a few days later he arrived home holding some brochures.

"I found the perfect place" he announced "It's near, only a few hours away by train, it has countless shops, where you can spend too much of my money, because I know that's what you mostly like to do on vacation, and certainly you have never seen anything like that in your life before" he added with a sardonic smile.

"How heavenly, Rhett!" Scarlett exclaimed and approached him in order to kiss him "And where is this perfect place?"

"New York"

Scarlett took a step back. She opened her mouth but she couldn't make a sound and just starred at Rhett as if he had turned green.

"New York?" she asked, as if she wanted to be sure she had heard him correctly "But there... the... the...the Yankees are there!"she managed to stammer at last "Do you want us to willingly step in the trap?"

"Come on Scarlett, don't tell me you're scared?" he mockingly teased her "They are normal people much like us, they are not monsters." He showed her the brochure "You'll see, you are going to love it. It is not by accident known as the city that never sleeps. It has more shops than you can visit, more restaurants, some of the best museums in the world. I promise to take you every night for dancing."

But she wouldn't let him to lure her so easily. "Since you like it so much you may go! Without me! And if you want you can go to Halifax too and stay there forever, for all i care" she declared.

"We both know you don't realy mean that, darling" he teased her "I can't believe that the fearless Scarlett O' Hara lets some Yankees to block her way. It's a magnificent city Scarlett. Last year the statue of Liberty was placed at the port, a gift from France to the U.S.A. The world is changing, darling, you can't be the last in a state of war with the Yankees. I learned that they build buildings 10 storeys height and they call them "skyscrapers" because they supposedlly scrape the sky".

That's it. Rhett threw the bait and waited for her reactions because his purpose of this trip wasn't just fun. He wanted to give Sccarlett a new business idea, he knew how much she really wanted to go back to work, doing something creative but she couldn't find the way. The idea was excellent, he could apply it alone but he prefered to do it with her. He always wanted them to work together and he was sure that their success would be guaranteed.

Once she heard that he actually noticed she was intrigued. The lumber merchant inside her had woken up and she wouldn't find peace without learning everything about the case.

"We have to see this!" She exclaimed. "Why here in Atlanta noone has done anything similar? Whoever brings the idea first, surely would make a fortune! In her mind she had already built an empire.

"We'll go," she announced "And if any Yankee dares to ruffle my feathers, heaven help him!"

The two weeks they spent in New York ware the best of Scarlett's life. In the morning they went to business appointments, perfect in the role of two good collaborators. Scarlett saw with her own eyes that the Yankees were not the monsters she feared them to be and they didn't remind her Union soldiers at all. They were nice and polite. Nevertheless, she had enough experience as a businessman to know that they loved more their money than them and that they held similar "feelings" for them as well. Also, she was impressed by the fact that in the North men were not so shocked by the presence of a woman in professional appointments. The fact that Rhett was her husband might helped of course, however in New York she felt freer than at any time in her life before and the feeling was wonderful. Indeed, this was a new world and she was unimaginably happy that Rhett had introduced her to it.

All that during day, because in the evenings they returned with absolute ease in the role of the beloved couple on their second honeymoon. He spoiled her and satisfied her every desire, they went for dancing every night and he bathed her with gifts. During their journey Rhett fulfilled his old promise to Scarlett the day he proposed, that marriage can be fun and she enjoyed it with her whole heart. But later at nights, when everything was said and done, Scarlett sitting on his lap she remembered the other half of her life, the one they had left behind in Charleston and counted the days back to see them again. She knew that thanks to Rhett she could have both worlds and she was grateful to her fate, as she realised she would never feel complete without having both of the parts of her life.

They returned to Atlanta with their luggage full. Gifts for themselves, for their children and for their friends along with amazing business plans. They had decided to build the skyscrapers on the land that Charles,Wade's father had bequeathed to Scarlett and they would form the new city center of Atlanta. Naturally, they wouldn't do this job alone but with many associates, acquaintances of Rhett from the bank and her own from the time she worked at the sawmills, first and foremost with Ashley who Rhett no longer had any problem accepting as partner and friend for Scarlett's and Melanie's sake.

The arrival of Charlotte-Scarlett Wilkes Ashley and Melanie's daughter, who everybody called Scally completed their happiness. Scarlett was present in her birth as she was present to the birth of Beau had a soft spot for her new niece. Their lives were now shared between New York and Atlanta without forgetting Charleston where the children spent their summers with their grandmother Eleanor. Despite the time passing Rhett and Scarlett's love didn't seem to diminish or even losing in intensity and passion. Every day they seemed more and more in love and they constantly found new ways to show it to each other...


	7. Father of the bride

_Hello again! As i promised the last chapter,an addendum._

_15 years later... Rhett's worst nightmare comes to life!_

_Thank you all for your support and i hope to "see" you again soon!_

_As always i own nothing. Everything belongs to M.M. Estate (although i fear that if our beloved writter knew what i have done to her Rhett, she would faint, at least! LOL!)_

_You know what you have to do now! Read, enjoy and if you feel like it review! _

Father of the Bride

Rhett holding a glass of whiskey in one hand and one of his favorite cuban cigars on the other, was wondering around from one room to another. People congratulated him in every step and gave their best wishes for the children. All his friends and relatives were there but he could feel no joy. He left the gathering and tried to find some peace. He continued moving from one room to another when he found himself alone at last. Then he looked around. He was at the library.

He silently laughed at the irony of the situation. It was in this same room that everything started, 20, no 25, years ago. Could it be that long? For him it feels like it was yesterday that in this same room, the library of the Twelve Oaks plantation he saw, or heard to be exact, a 16 years old girl fiercely declaring her love for a man. Ashley Wilkes. It was far more than a decade that he had accepted Ashley as a friend and a cooperator but tonight he felt all his old envies and contempt for the man to reemerge in all their glory!

It wasn't because of Scarlett of course. He had no doubts that he and only he was the man she truly loved. He knew that even before she herself realised that. In a weird way it was Bonnie, his little girl, that had betrayed him.

Bonnie. Bonnie Wilkes. The mare reference to his daughter with her married name left a bitter taste in his mouth. He couldn't believe that Bonnie got married. To Beau Wilkes of all people. He sighed. He let his mind go back to how everything started, about one year ago.

Life was calm and peaceful at the Butler household. Rhett, for the first time in his life felt absolutely content. Everything was as it should be. He didn't want to change a spot in the picture in front of him. He had his wife's love and devotion, and the business was thriving. Every summer, since the twins were old enough, they travelled around the world. His dream life with Scarlett took finally shape.

Also all his children were remarkably well. The twins were going to finish school this year, and along with their cousin Scally were already planning their Grand Tour in Europe. Wade had just finish his studies in economics at Harvard and now he was one of the most promising young stockbrokers in Wall Street. Much to Scarlett's disappointment, he had chosen to stay in New York and not in Atlanta. But Rhett couldn't complain. He understood his need for independence, which reminded him his own need at the same age, and he was content that the boy was doing so well in his life. Wade visited them often enough and they paid him visits even more often. He was sure that Scarlett's constant nagging was due to the fact that she knew that the time she would have a Yankee daughter in law and Yankee little grandchildren was rapidly approaching. Ella in her own way was really happy too. Loyal to the family tradition she was married at sixteen, exactly like her mother and grandmother did before her, to Napoleon Picard, Maybelle and Raoul's son. They run together both the Kennedy's Emporium and the Merriwhether's bakery and all Atlanta's Old Guard were loyal costumers of them. Ella had inherited her mother's hardworkingness, her father's good will and her stepfather's business instinct which made her the most successful and beloved businesswoman in town. And then there was his Bonnie. Rhett was so proud of her. She had finish school two years ago, she had myriads of beaus, but she didn't show special preference at any of them and she declared that she wasn't interested in getting married just yet. She also informed her parents she wasn't interested in working in family business. She wanted to do something new. She asked them money to buy the store next to Ella's and there she created a small "boutique" as they called it in Paris. A place where women could find and combine all the necessities for a full garderobe, from dresses and lingerie to hats and shoes. Bonnie soon became known for her good taste, which she could have inherited only by her father, as gossip mongers used to say and her store had a tremendous success. Father and daughter often travelled together in Paris and London, where they visited the most famous ateliers, which already knew very well and respected the name Butler in order to import the merchandise.

Rhett was the happiest man on earth when his dream crumbled. It all started when Beau returned to Atlanta after finishing his studies. He was studding law at Harvard, along with Wade and unlike his cousin he was eager to come back. He was meant to work, and maybe one day inherit his Uncle Henry's law firm. Ashley and Melanie weren't living in Atlanta anymore. Ashley decided to retire early and he hired a manager to run the sawmills on his behalf. He used the profits of the skyscrapers business to buy back his family's plantation from it's new owners and now he was able to live his dream too, to spend his life "happily buried" as he used to say at the Twelve Oaks. They had already rebuilt a big part of the house and now he was busy with the reorganization of the gardens, with Melanie's help of course.

Beau came to visit the first day of his arrival at Atlanta and Rhett found it completely normal. And then he kept coming everyday, but this didn't worried him either, since the children grew up together. He wasn't alarmed when he slightly noticed that all Bonnie's suitors were suspiciously vanished the last few weeks. So he absolutely didn't see that coming when the news hit him during an, otherwise completely common, Butler/ Wilkes family dinner. Scarlett, Melanie and Ashley were exited when Beau and Bonnie (What a name for a couple! It was ridiculous! Why everyone refused to see his point was beyond his understanding!) announced their engagement. Beau of course excused himself for not properly asked for Bonnie's hand from him first, but he declared that he always felt as a member of the Butler family and that this marriage was the best way for them to become one big happy family as he always felt they were. Scarlett and Melanie, totally moved, with tears in their eyes embraced the couple and Ashley proud of his son followed. At the same time Rhett, sure that all these were terrible lies, just stared at him angrily and thought that his wife was rapidly turning into a sentimental fool. "For Christ's sake, Scarlett" he mentally scolded, "He is a lawyer, he knows how to deliver a lie. Deffinatelly there is no reason to cry!". Only Bonnie was able to sense his hesitation and he was able to sense her anxiety. It was then when he realised how right Scarlett was. It was indeed exasperating when someone was able to read you like an open book all the time. Bonnie looked at him, with these big blue eyes of hers, waiting for his answer, pleading him silently not to ruin the best day of her life. That was all that he needed to relent. Since she was a baby, he couldn't deny her anything,even when it was for her own good. So he went near them, he kissed his daughter on the forehead, he shacked hands with Beau and accepted the proposal. And from that moment his only thought was to find a way to cancel the wedding. But he found none.

Of course he had tried to stop the marriage. Of course he had tried to persuade his daughter that he wasn't the right man for her. But his efforts were in vain. The whole world seemed to be against him. The whole Atlanta seemed to be thrilled with the idea. And the person who was more thrilled than all, even more than Bonnie herself was Scarlett and that was what unnerved Rhett the most.

The following days and weeks both the Wilkes and Butler families with all their members adults and children were engaged in organising the wedding. Rhett reluctantly participated mostly by paying enormous bills and by nagging, constantly and mostly to Scarlett because he didn't want to upset his daughter.

A few weeks later Scarlett just had enough of this absurd situation. Her patience over him evaporated, besides, patience was never her strong suit, and she couldn't stand him anymore. A tantrum overwhelmed her and a quarrel like te ones the used to have during the first years of their marriage, started. She was yelling that he was ungrateful, that he should be glad that his daughter was getting married to the man she loved, and that this man was a handsome, rich, well educated boy, from one of the best families in Georgia. She accused him of being a black- hearted selfish cad who put his personal feelings and his ancient jealousy above his daughter's happiness. This was the first serious fight they had in ages. Since that God- damned trip to Charleston with Bonnie. Their lives were utterly changed since then. Now he was a happily married man and he found out he just couldn't stand been separated from his wife. So when Scarlett completely indignant by his behaviour took the twins and went to Tara (Bonnie was in New York with Ella, who was going to be the Maid of Honor, and Wade, Beau's best man, for wedding shopping) he was shocked and felt lost in the world. After he spend three days all alone in the Peachtree street mansion, he was forced to reconsider his attitude towards the marriage. Scarlett returned to him only when he swore that he would make a real effort to sincerely come to fond his future son-in-law.

He realised that it wasn't that difficult after all. Beau, thank God, was mostly his mother's son and not his father's although he looked exactly like Ashley when he first met him. He was smart, dymanic, open minded, excellent to his job and he got enough patience to handle Bonnie's fierce character. He realised that this relationship wasn't like the "Scarlett-Ashley" story all over again. It was the "Scarlett- Melanie" story all over again. He had to admit it. They were made for each other. They were the perfect match.

So this is how he found himself to the wedding of the year, according to Atlanta'a, Clayton County's and the whole South's time his Scarlett surpassed herself. She spent his money as if they were growing on the trees. She had invited practically the whole Atlanta and the whole Clayton has ordered the bride's dress as well as her own, Ella's , but also Wade's costume and his own to the "Rue de la paix" boutique in Paris She had chosen the most extravagant menu for the reception and she had haired the National's Hotel cook to prepare it. She had personally undertaken the decoration of the Twelve Oaks plantation, where the wedding would take place, after Melanie's and Scarlett's insistence. They considered it a sign, the fact that the children planned the wedding for April, just a quarter of a century later to the day all the four of them met for the first time at that last barbeque before the war, and they insisted that the wedding had to take place there to bring them luck.

He was ready to start nagging all over again, in order to bring his wife back to her senses when he understood the reason why Scarlett was acting so crazy. This was her first chance to organise the perfect wedding. All her attempts in getting married were rushed or had to be kept secret and low-profile. Ella on the other hand didn't let her interfere as she wanted to keep things simple (wise girl, Rhett thought!). But Bonnie left her mother a free reign. So Scarlett saw it as an opportunity to materialise her long ago abandoned girlish dreams. "This is how her wedding with Ashley would look like if things had turned out differently" he bemused. Suddenly, he couldn't bring himself to do anything to stop her. She was totally worthing the sacrifice.

Scarlett entered the room and broke his reveries.

"Rhett darling, I knew i would find you here" she said as she approached him. "I want to tell you how proud i am of you! I know how you feel about Ashley, but you accepted him for Bonnie's sake. Oh Rhett i am so happy for her!"

"Why? For becoming Mrs Wilkes?" he asked but there was no maliciousness in his voice. It was a friendly teasing.

She sighed in relief. She knew his mood was changed for the better. She playfully answered "How do you run on, Rhett! No, i am happy because she married the man she loves, we both know how important this is"

" I know it because i married the woman i love. But what do you know about this, miss O' Hara? Did you married the man you love?" he asked while he was embracing her and started dancing with her, or better moving along with her to the rhythm the music coming from the parlour gave.

"It's Mrs Butler for you, sir. Well , you know i was married to a conceited varmint . It took him about ten years to admit his feelings. Can i tell you a secret Rhett?"

"Pray tell, Mrs Butler"

"I love him very much"

"Really?"

"Really, and don't you dare turn me down because i remind you that there is still a lot of crockery in this room!"

"Don't worry my pet, your secret is safe with me"

She couldn't answer as she found herself overwhelmed by emotion. They just continue dancing in utter unanimity for a while. She put her head on his chest, he hid his head in her hair, inhaling their intoxicating scent. "Thank God, some things never change" he thought. Then Scarlett remembered the reason why she was searching for him in the first place. She drugged him from the sleeve.

"Rhett we must return to the reception"

"No, i am not going anywhere right now"

"I am sure you don't want to miss Bonnie leaving for her honey-moon. She told me she was going nowhere without kissing you goodbye and she sent me to find you while they were getting ready"

Rhett's familiar infuriating grin appeared on his face once more.

"Is that so?" he asked her

"Yes, you conceited cad! Let's go or we will miss it"

They entered the parlour. The guests were all gathered there already. Rhett observed the family. Ashley and Melanie totally overwhelmed, Wade and his little brother Gerald who they were talking and grinning over something in a way that reminded of their father suspiciously much, Ella with Eleanor and her little cousin Scally. And then he saw Bonnie. She was standing on the top of the stairs smiling, radiating with happinness, holding Beau's hand. She thrown her bouquet according to the well known custom and when she saw her parents she just yelled "Daddy" and running she descended the stairs and straight went in his open arms. Rhett wished them a happy honey-moon and holding Scarlett's hand tightly, farewelled them.

Many hours later, he entered Scarlett's old room at Tara. He found his wife combing her hair a hundred times according to her personal night ritual. He extinguished his cigar and took the comb from her hand while he whispered in her ear

"Darling, i think it's the right time for a third honey moon".

She gave him a dashing smile. "Oh Rhett, how heavenly! Where are you taking me this time?"

And this wasn't nearly the end...


End file.
